


Unhealthy obsession

by CrystalNavy



Series: Sun and darkness [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Anyone wondering why Teach killed Thatch instead of just stealing the Yami Yami no Mi from him?Here is my rendition as to why.





	1. My sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it for my sun.

I observed them as I ate.

The casual touches between them. The light conversations they had. Neither of them had any idea how it felt. None of my crewmates had any idea how it felt.

Not even the object of my affections.

Thatch lay a hand on his shoulder, and I found myself bristling in rage. How dare Thatch touch what was mine so casually? How dare he?

My sun stepped away from Thatch and sat down beside me.

"Are you sure I can do this?" he asked me "You seem like a better fit."

And it felt great, knowing that my sun was asking me for advice.

"Nah." I laughed "I don't have any such desires. You should take the position before someone else snatches it from you. You deserve it."

Then it so happened that Thatch found Yami Yami no Mi, the fruit I've craved for twenty long years. 

It was a perfect excuse to kill him. Let everyone believe that I did it for Yami Yami no Mi. That way, no one would suspect the real reason.

That night, I made sure Thatch would no longer touch what was mine, or get between us. I took off, taking Yami Yami no Mi with me as a souvenir.

I didn't realize he would get in between us even when he was dead.

"Glad to see you here, Ace-taichou." I raised my head in greeting "Would you become my nakama?"

"What makes you think I would?" he glared down at me "You murdered Thatch."

"Yes, I had to." I said casually, even though I was hurting on the inside "He had access to Yami Yami no Mi, the most powerful Devil Fruit in this world."

"He would have given it to you if you had asked." 

And there it was. Taichou stated the truth. Taichou was smart, smarter than the rest of Whitebeard crew. 

"What a shame." I shook my head "But you have the potential to uncover the real reason I killed him, and that's why I can't let you live. Kurouzu."

The power of Yami Yami no Mi pulled Ace into my range, and I knocked him out with a blow to the head. Who would have thought that this fruit would help me after all?

"Are you going to kill him?" Burgess asked

"No." I gently picked Ace up and walked away "I have something better in mind. He is gonna join us."

I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"You deserve to know why I really killed Thatch, Taichou." I murmured "I did it for you. For us. He was way too close to you, and I couldn't abide it. He was getting in my way, in the way of us. So he had to be removed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a dream I had. 
> 
> Dreams are subconscious beliefs, so I must have the belief that Teach killed Thatch because he was way too close to Ace, and that Yami Yami no Mi was just a convenient excuse.....


	2. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall D. Teach asks for advice.
> 
> Burgess performs a demonstration.
> 
> Rated R for kinky behavior

Fingers drummed in anticipation.

Marshall 'Blackbeard' D. Teach stared at his prisoner in lust.

He couldn't wait for his work to be finished so he'd have some alone time with his prisoner.

"Burgess." he addressed his first mate "Do you know anything about love making?"

"I do, Taichou." Lafitte cut in before Burgess could answer "I had my way with quite a few women until now. Then I killed their husbands when they tried to confront me about it. I could give you some pointers if you would like me to, Taichou."

"Please do share." Teach ordered "In the meantime, Burgess, untie our guest."

With that, Teach and Lafitte disappeared below deck, as Burgess got to work.

"I have to say." Burgess mused "Captain is right to want you on our team. Want a demonstration of what he is about to do to you?"

Ace said nothing, just watched as Burgess undressed himself. 

"What's the matter?" Burgess gave him a smug grin "You've never seen a grown man naked?"

Burgess' taut cock pulsated in the air, as he made his way over to Ace and started removing his clothes too, whistling at the display.

"Nature must have favored you, for she made you a perfect specimen." Burgess moaned as his mouth closed around Ace's nipple and bit into the exposed skin

He then proceeded to thrust his fingers into Ace's private hole, working him hard

"How about a wager?" Burgess suggested "If I come before you do, I'll try and convince the Captain to let you go free. If it doesn't happen, you have to join us."

Ace just glared at him.

He will not give in. 

He would not join these monsters.

"Hmmmm.....you are a tough nut to crack. I guess I will have to up my game." Burgess flashed a grin

Burgess opened his mouth and licked Ace's own unresponsive cock, slowly, as he relished the moment

"I will break you, one way or another." Burgess promised "Captain wouldn't forgive me if I didn't."

"Why don't you fuck him instead?" Ace spat out angrily

"He is not my type." Burgess shrugged "Besides, I respect him too much to do that to him."

And then, despite his best efforts not to, Ace let out a small moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.....


End file.
